


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, NSFW folks, Not my best, nothing else, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit notes a lack of nocturnal activties following Critter’s birth, and after mentioning it in passing is surprised by Ella’s reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“We are becoming quite the married couple.” Kit smiled out of nowhere, glancing over to his wife as she read her book, he turning away from his own paperwork. Bedtime was not such an appropriate time for activities that involved reading, but he needed to reach the days quota and Ella was left to amuse herself as best she could. His comment, however, caused his beloved to laugh.

“What on earth do you mean by that my love?” The young queen asked, her round amused tone indicating that she had not read much into his words. “Were we not married before? If so than please do say, for it is news to me!” 

“No, I mean…” What did he mean? Certainly, becoming parents had seemed to solidify things with an extra layer of bonding and love, but that did not make them anymore married than they were before, merely growing more in love by the hour. “We are that married couple.” The emphasis on that brought a frown to his wife’s face, her eyes alight with questions. 

“That married couple?” She challenged with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Is that intended as derogatory, my Kit, because then I fear I shall think it pertinent to banish you from this bed for the night, and I would lament such a thing.” Kit only shrugged, shaking his head as she continued to jest. 

“What I mean is that we seem to be classic portrayals of a married couple with children.” He knew he needed to elaborate, but there was an instinctual warning against doing so, fearing she might take offence. It wasn’t as though either of them were responsible for it. “We do so much work, balancing Critter with our duties,” There was always the option of a nanny, but Ella had been decidedly opposed to the idea, “and well, we’re a little beaten down and worn out.” The stress, the mounds of work and useless, yet obligatory, social events, along with an enthusiastic and adorable three month old son left to care for, it was taking it’s toll. “It’s perfectly understandable, really, I don;t know why I even brought it up, silly thing to do-”

“Kit, you’re rambling.” She was interested, listening to his words intently in case they revealed something she was not understanding.

“Well, we’re not so… intimate in our affections, any longer.” He didn’t want to look at her face, for fear that she felt slighted by his thoughts. “There is obviously a reason, I suppose it really started because we couldn’t after Christopher and then it fell into a habit after we were both so tired — it’s by no means your fault, I’m not attempting to shift any responsibility onto you in that regard, but, yes.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Ella agreed, recalling all the times she had noted their lack of ‘intimate affections’. 

“I do like this, however, I’m not unhappy at all!” Kit continued to insist, flustered by his foolishness. “It’s just, the only times we have it’s been so…” He couldn’t say unromantic, obviously, as everything had been, but it had all been so predictable. Before Christopher they had possessed so much energy and passion, and now it was all routine, a poorly upheld and inconsistent routine. Cheeks burning with regret, he laid a kiss on her cheek before promptly setting aside his papers and lying flat in bed, trying in vain to fall asleep in seconds. 

“Good night,” He waited for a reply, but there was no real verbal one. Instead, he suddenly found himself straddled by a determined Ella, staring up into her brown eyes with no small amount of surprise evident. 

“You want unpredictable, yes?” His wife questioned as he lay frozen beneath her, the only muscle moving doing so because he could do nothing to help it. “Something different?” She continued to suggest, but Kit continued to remain in a bemused silence of his own making. “Well, I think I can do that.” No doubt, no doubt all, ran through Kit’s mind, her husband knowing she meant every word she said. Ella slowly moved forward, shifting her weight slightly as she bent to kiss him, and bit down on his lip hard, depending the kiss as her hands found his hair. In response, Kit moved to his hands to her sides, aching with want and the memories of feeling her body beneath his fingertips. Just as he brushed his hands against her waist, one on each side, however, she stiffened and sat up. 

“You’re not going to move, or speak, unless I tell you to.” Ella murmured, nudging his hands away with a gentle caress to his forearms. “And you will kiss, touch, taste, bite, lick or suck what I tell you, when I tell you.” Kit remained transfixed, his mind numbing as blood rushed away, and he could hardly process the supposed orders as she spoke in such a soft, and strangely wanton voice. “Okay?” She was nervous about this, but there was so much more important things on her mind, things that brought a blush to her cheeks, than uncertainty. 

“I want you to rip my shift off me.” She instructed cautiously, a small smile curling at her lips. “Can you do that?” His hands were already there, and the sound of silk shredding was the only noise that filled through the room besides the heavy beating of their hearts and their breaths. Kit struggled to keep his hands on the shift alone as the tear ran down between her breast and then between her legs, and Ella proceed to shrug what was left of it off her shoulders. 

“Things are a little different, now.” Kit had not seen in full how changed she was by motherhood, but what he saw could never deter his attentions. “Things are bigger, and more sensitive.” Without even thinking Kit rose up, hands already beginning to cup her enlarged breasts as she shoved him back, knocking the wind out of him with a blush. 

“Because of that, my love, I’m afraid you’re going to be paying more attention on me. Next time, I’ll bite you.” Her warning earned a mischievous grin, and she continued on. “Firstly, I want you to touch me where you tried to, but you’ll be biting my ear, and probably sucking and kissing at my neck. You can whisper a few things, if you wish.” Kit eyed her swollen breasts, and then slowly rose again, waiting until she could feel his breath on her neck before he began to toy with her. When his thumb brushed against her hardened nipple, however, Kit felt a sharp pain on his neck and chest, teeth and nails digging into his flesh. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that.” Was all she said, her voice higher and breathier as she struggled to remain in control. Kit went back to the love mark on her neck and feeling the curves of her body, before she interrupted him again.“You know what to do.” Bite him, claw at him for doing something and then ask him to do it? He would have been confused, if the marks had been deeper and the pain greater than the ecstasy. She soon gasped as he tore at her ear, tugging at her lobe in a vicious bite that had her squirming, and his fingers soon danced on her buds. “Tell me you love me, tell me you want me.” He told her that and many more things, murmuring sweet and vulgar words of the wetness he could feel on his lap and what he would do should she only ask. 

Abruptly she pulled his lips to hers, her savage hunger lustfully welcomed by Kit and he kept at her breasts as her hands moved up every inch of is back, pressing herself further against him. “Do it.” She told him, bruised lips brushing against bruised lips. “Kiss me and hold me.” He lay her down gently, earning a scratch down his abdomen for nipping at the soft flesh as he kissed between her breasts and down past her navel, paying special attention to the slight stretch marks her stomach boasted, hands running up her sides wildly before carefully moving aside her thighs. He couldn’t stop himself from biting at her inner thighs as well, a love mark surfacing at the very top of her legs when he sucked at the skin and made her moan in delight. But Ella soon grew impatient, and Kit was told with an insistent tug on his hair that there was something in need of his attention. 

He was hard and could not help but groan at the taste of her, knowing that it may not have been his tongue that was tantalising her, lips moving as she rocked her hips and tongue darting inside and flickering against her walls. He had missed this, missed feeling her legs shake and body vibrate with carnal moans, hearing her crying out his name as she was now, and he knew she had missed it just as much as he had. Kit could not recall for how long they continued as they were, but when his name was cried along with her pleas for him to finish her he rolled his tongue where he knew she wanted him to and savoured her for just a little longer, before crawling to her side, watching every inch of her heave, her breathing ragged. 

When at last the whimpers and cries she made ceased, and she lay on her back looking more like a goddess than he had ever seen, Ella turned to the lust ridden man by her side with feigned remorse in her voice. 

“You didn’t do as I asked.” She grinned, a hand running across his body with keen fingers. “You kissed and sucked and licked what I asked, but I never asked for those teeth marks or that love mark.” Kit moved his hand to it, fingertips running across the smooth surface of her thigh, and she did not rebuke him, indeed she crawled atop of him, digging her fingernails into his skin and let him keep his hand where it was. “That’s why you’re not going to come inside of me.” She whispered into his ear, positioning herself so that she was on her knees leaning over him. “The last time we did this it didn’t end so well.” She continued, moving down his body with a trail of kisses. “I suppose we ought to try again, it does earn quite the reaction from you.” How could one woman be so tempting? Kit could not begin to understand how it was so, or how someone so pure of heart could be such a seductress. “I want you to beg, but I’m sure you can do that.”


End file.
